


When You Can't Stay Mad

by wh33zy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, holy shit you know what it's NOT!?, the quote challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: One of the rules they had set place was not going to bed angry with each other.And they broke it.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	When You Can't Stay Mad

**Author's Note:**

> OH SHIT, SHE'S BAAAAAACK! MARCHWINDSAPRILSHOWERS (now Wh33zy) IS BACK ON THE SANUSO TRAIN WHOOT WHOOT. AND HER WRITING SUCKs less, it really does.

One of the rules they had set place was not going to bed angry with each other. 

And they broke it. 

Which was admittedly scary because what would that mean? Was this some kind of sign for the beginning of the end? It couldn’t be, this was  _ normal!,  _ fights like these sometimes were normal. They’re just too wound up to talk, so if they sleep some of their emotions off, they’ll be able to talk in the morning. It’s not a big deal that they broke this one rule this  _ one time,  _ it’s not like the next thing they’ll be looking at are new places for rent. Everything will be  _ fine,  _ right? 

Usopp, as if he just couldn’t bear the thought of sleeping in the same bed, volunteered to take the couch. Sanji snapped a ‘fine!’ when he realized that his boyfriend’s mind was made up, and went to their bedroom. The younger man flinches a little upon hearing the door slam closed, feeling like he wanted to cry. But it was already so late and he was too tired to bring himself to sob, so he eventually drifted off with the lights from the TV still gracing his back. 

Sanji doesn’t get the gift of sleep  _ at all,  _ since their fight kept him wide awake. Not to mention being unable to solve this issue bothers him too much to relax. Still, he lays on his side of the bed, eyes closed as he would any other night, trying his damnedest to fall asleep. It’s hard when something like this just completely  _ throws off  _ his routine, and since he suspects he’s getting to a point where he can’t sleep well without Usopp laying sprawled out next to him, it’s even more impossible. 

For a while, he scrolls through his phone before attempting to sleep again. He does eventually feel himself becoming a little tired until the door quietly creaks open, familiar footsteps carefully pad over, and the mattress dips. The blankets are tugged at a little, a pillow moved and adjusted- and that was that. 

“I thought you were mad at me.” Sanji greets, not bothering to even glance over his shoulder. 

His boyfriend childishly keeps himself as close to the edge as possible. “Oh, don’t worry, you’re still an insensitive, insufferable  _ jerk.”  _ Who really  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to be awake. 

_ Knowing  _ that this will probably cause them to fight all over again, “Isn’t that why you took the couch?” 

Thinking he should have just  _ stayed there,  _ “It’s uncomfortable and I paid for half of this shit anyway- what’s it to you?” 

Sanji sighs a tired, “Whatever.” 

When silence befalls then, this weird softness comes with it. Suddenly, they didn’t mean anything they said, the guilt weighing them down as sickly sweet remorse wafts through the room. What was happening to them? Whatever it was, they  _ hated it  _ instead of each other. They never wanted to feel  _ like this  _ again. 

“I…” Usopp starts, his tone smoother and not as snippy. However, this was  _ way too loud  _ for his liking. “I had a nightmare.” He admits quietly, feeling so  _ so  _ pathetic, he couldn’t stand it. The fetal position he was laying in curls tighter. A large part of him hoped that Sanji had gone to sleep and couldn’t hear him. “And you’re the only thing that makes me feel better...so I can go back to sleep.” Wanting to hide, he pulls the covers almost completely over his head, leaving his large bundle of thick curls poking out. “You make me feel safe.” 

Well  _ that  _ isn’t  _ fair.  _

Because now, Sanji can’t stay mad at him like he’s supposed to be and he  _ already  _ finds it difficult to be upset with him. Maybe Nami was right...he  _ is  _ and has  _ always  _ been a big softie when it comes to the longnose. 

Usopp doesn’t hear anything but a quiet sigh release behind him which he doesn’t at all take as his lover letting go of any anger he had. Just a noise to the tune of ‘you’re hopeless’, and he is, and he deserves that judgement. What he doesn’t expect are arms wrapping around him and pulling him further into the bed. His back is then flush with Sanji’s front, and he is suddenly more overcome with how much he loves this man than how upset with him he is. 

“If you lay on the edge like that, you’ll fall out.” The older man warns. 

Usopp settles into the embrace, already feeling all of his fear and anxiety quickly melting away. “...I’m sorry.” Is his first response. “You’re not a jerk, I just…” He takes a breath in. “Felt like you weren’t listening to me or taking me seriously. It always seems like whatever I think is a big deal, you don’t think it is and it made me really frustrated. That’s all.” 

“It’s okay.” He assures softly, his brows furrowing as he presses a few kisses onto his lover’s shoulder that was poking through his tank top. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to downplay anything, I was just trying to help you calm down. You just get  _ so  _ worked up but...I wasn’t listening to you like I should have.” 

The younger man shifts to roll himself around to face Sanji, tilting his head to give his jaw a quick peck as he wraps his arms around his middle. “I forgive you. Let’s just  _ listen  _ to each other better, okay?” 

The blond hums in agreement, finally feeling the peaceful tiredness that he was trying to achieve all night starting to take over. 


End file.
